Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. Maintaining continuity through a coaxial cable connector typically involves the continuous contact of conductive connector components which can prevent radio frequency (RF) leakage and ensure a stable ground connection. In some instances, the coaxial cable connectors are present outdoors, exposed to weather and other numerous environmental elements. Weathering and various environmental elements can work to create interference problems when metallic conductive connector components corrode, rust, deteriorate or become galvanically incompatible, thereby resulting in intermittent contact, poor electromagnetic shielding, and degradation of the signal quality. Moreover, some metallic connector components can permanently deform under the torque requirements of the connector mating with an interface port. The permanent deformation of a metallic connector component results in intermittent contact between the conductive components of the connector and a loss of continuity through the connector.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for ensuring continuous contact between conductive components of a connector.